It's raining cats and dogs
by HazelPersephoneDiAngelo
Summary: In this AU, the whole Percy Jackson cast are either cats, dogs, or human. It is against the rules for cats to fall for dogs and vice versa. But it looks like both Percy and Annabeth have broken that rule. Annabeth thinks she still has feelings for Luke. Luke has a hidden plan that involves Annabeth. Will our heroes get their happy ending? Read to find out. For JustLove201 contest.
1. Percy and Annabeth

Percy Jackson did not like Annabeth. Percy Jackson did not like Annabeth.

That was what he had been trying to convince himself for the last 2 hours. But somehow it wasn't being very effective. At all.

It was like she was some special being that made everyone want to like her. That wasn't the case though.

He was the only dog who liked a feline. Percy didn't know what it was about her that made her so special.

It couldn't have been her smooth fur or her piercing gray eyes or even her long blonde tail. Nope. Annabeth Chase was not special at all.

Even if she was, which she totally was not, they wouldn't have been able to be together anyway. She was a cat and he was a dog. They were as different as rain and snow.

Then again, snow was just frozen water. In the end, they were all just animals. Right?

(::) cookie line break (::)

Annabeth absolutely despised dogs.

Especially green-eyed dogs that made her want to purr. Yep. She despised all dogs...Then why couldn't she hate him?

Percy Jackson was the one dog Annabeth couldn't hate. She didn't even know why.

He was a dog. That alone should be enough. But no, she had to be the only cat in the history of cats to like a dog.

What happened to her being wise in all areas? What was her owner, Rachel Dare, thinking when she had got both cats and dogs? Together and at the same time!

It wasn't as big of a deal to the other residents of the house as she had hoped, nor was it as bad as she had thought it was going to be but still!

It was unnatural for the two species to get along, even if just a little bit.

Whatever. She had bigger things to deal with than worrying about some dirty pooch. Like meeting up with her crush, Luke Castellan.

* This is my second story so I will not be updating either very fast. It is only cause I heavily procrastinate, all the time, with everything. On a different note I was the first person to guess the mystery guest in Justlove201s contest. I wanted to win both so I wrote this story.


	2. Poseidon, Luke, Percy

Poseidon was furious.

His son had just told him that he had feeling for a cat. His enemy's daughter, on top of that.

Why couldn't his son be normal and date that nice dog from across the hall? But no! His son, his only son at that, had decided to fall for his mortal enemy's daughter.

'If only Sally were here.' Poseidon mused. She would know what to do.

Sally was the most wonderful women in the whole animal kingdom. Which proved his theory that the best people had the worst luck.

She had been run over by drunk drivers for each of her nine lives. 4 of those in counters had been with the same ugly human.

Gabriel Ugliano. Even the name of that vile human made him growl. He had been the previous owner of Sally and Percy. Smelly Gabe, as his son liked to call the human, rarely fed the two Jacksons.

By the time Poseidon had found them, he could count each of their ribs, from a distance. No! He must not think about it or he will fall back into depression. Poseidon went into depression when Sally died and only got better with the help of his new owner and Percy.

Without his son, Poseidon didn't think he would have lived to see today. But then at least he wouldn't have had to witness his boy fall for a cat.

Sometimes he would lie awake at night and wonder 'what would Sally have done' or 'how would things be different if Sally hadn't died.' He probably wouldn't have been the canine he was today without Sally.

On the darker nights, he wished, just for a moment before shaking the thought out of his head, that he would have died instead of Sally.

(::)cookie line break (::)

Luke Castellan was feeling rather swell at the moment.

He was sure he had tricked Annabeth Chase into falling for him. His new owner, Kronos Titanium would be very proud of him and would reward him heavily if he got Annabeth over to their cause.

After all, Annabeth was one of the smartest felines he knew. She was smart enough to read, like a human, he knew, but he also knew she did everything she could to please him. At least, she used to.

Everything changed when the dogs came. Luke liked to think that the dogs invades their home, even though Rachel had bought them at the same time, from Chiron's pet shop.

Luke hated all dogs with a passion. Especially Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon Olympia. He was the only one who interfered with with Luke's plan.

Annabeth was a key member, yes, but with Percy Jackson around, she didn't follow him around everywhere like she used to. He thought it was sickening. It was like she was infatuated with him.

But Annabeth was to smart to do that and fall for that mutt. Wasn't she? If she wasn't then the plan would have to be put in action earlier than expected.

(::)cookie line break(::)

Percy was going crazy with worry.

He wasn't sure if something was wrong or if he was just being paronoid. He knew that Annabeth went out for a walk everyday at exactly 4:37 pm and came back from it at 6:22 pm. At 7:13, Annabeth still wasn't back and it was starting to get dark.

He couldn't help but wonder 'Where's Annabeth? What happened to Annabeth? Is Annabeth hurt? Why hasn't she come back yet?'

Most likely Percy was probably being overprotective. But overprotective of what? A cat? Sure it was the only cat he liked, a stormy gray-eyed feline, but that was no excuse for his overprotective behavior.

Whether he had feeling for her or not, dogs should not be even the slightest bit protective of any kind of feline.

It was the rule. Then again, it was also against the rules to fall for a cat.

Percy never was good at following rules.


End file.
